


meet me at the mistletoe

by EvanesDust



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Meddling, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/EvanesDust
Summary: He watches as Derek’s eyes slowly start to close and is stunned when he leans forward. There’s a gentle press of lips on his and when Stiles feels Derek let his wrists go only to pull him close by the waist, he sighs.





	meet me at the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [meet me at the mistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/445076) by misfitmonarchythings. 



> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*
> 
> 5/6/19 update: edited... or something??

Standing on the street, staring up at the house, Stiles can’t help but feel out of place. It’s Friday night, and everyone is here for Erica’s birthday. Okay, not _everyone_ … just the popular kids and Stiles is so very far down on the popularity totem pole. Again, he’s not sure why he’s here, but Erica had pulled him over in the lunchroom that day and made it explicitly clear that he was to attend her party.

Turning at the sound of footfalls nearing him, he’s not surprised to see the captain of the lacrosse team, Jackson, approach him.

“Come on, Stilinski. Everybody knows you have a big ol’ crush on Hale. Just go for it already. This sad, sick pining is annoying. At least man up and take a damn chance.”

He blanches at his crush being called out, spinning in a quick circle to make sure no one is close enough to hear. Since they’re alone, he breathes a sigh of relief. “Hmm… thanks, Jackson. Why are we friends again?”

“We’re not.” Stiles laughs when Jackson gives him a scowl.

Stiles goes up and throws an arm around his friend. “Aww shucks, Jacks. That almost hurts my feelings. Almost.”

Jackson shrugs off his arm, but grabs Stiles by the wrist, dragging him into Erica’s party. “Derek will be here and if you haven’t made a move by the end of the night… I swear to God, I will announce your love to the whole school on Monday.” And with that proclamation, he pushes Stiles through the door and stalks off to find Lydia.

As per usual, Stiles flails around beautifully when Jackson shoves him through the door, but before he can face plant onto the floor, he hits a wall of muscle.

Hands grip his biceps as he steadies himself. “What the fuck?” Stiles winces at the angry voice, recognizing it instantly.

His eyes shift, and he looks straight at murder brows. _Derek_. “Shit! Sorry, Derek. I didn’t mean…”

“It’s okay, Stiles. I saw Jackson push you. Are you alright?” Derek’s voice has grown soft in concern.

“Uh… yeah. He just-“

“Jackson’s a dick. I don’t know why you’re friends with him.”

Stiles grins widely and barks out a laugh. He looks around for his friend wanting to rub it in his face that if others notice, then yes, they are indeed friends. Seeing the confusion on Derek’s face, Stiles explains and earns a small smile from his crush.

A blush starts rising when he feels that Derek hasn’t let him go yet. In fact, Derek has slowly started to slide his hands down from Stiles’ biceps to his elbows and is now rubbing circles on his forearms. “Uh…”

He watches as Derek’s eyes slowly start to close and is stunned when he leans forward. There’s a gentle press of lips on his, and when Stiles feels Derek let his wrists go only to pull him close by the waist, he sighs.

The kiss only lasts for a moment, and Stiles _might_ chase Derek’s lips when he breaks contact, but he’s too elated to be embarrassed. The corner of his lips turns up in a smile until…

Stiles notices the big grin on Derek’s face and follows his line of sight when he sees Derek glance and point up. Hanging above them is mistletoe.

His face flames tomato red in the sudden realization that, _of course,_ Derek didn’t kiss Stiles because he _likes_ him… Stupid traditions…

Not stopping when his name is called, Stiles turns and runs from his crush. Even though no one is paying attention because they’re engrossed in their own worlds, he feels like everyone is watching him.

Barely through the front door, someone grabs his wrist, stopping his momentum. Being slightly pulled backward, he collides again with a wall of muscle. “Dammit Stiles! You didn’t have to run away…”

Staring up into Derek’s beautiful hazel eyes, Stiles gapes at him. “Uh…” He looks down where Derek is holding him again. “Derek?”

His crush lets go and jumps back as if he were caught doing something he shouldn’t. Stiles is so confused by the reaction, and his face must show it because now Derek is approaching him, palms up in surrender.

“Stiles, I apologize. I shouldn’t have kissed you without your permission. I just thought…” as Derek trails off, Stiles notices a blush on his cheeks, and can’t help but think how incredibly adorable Derek is when the tips of his ears turn pink.

Taking a tentative step forward to show he wants to continue the conversation, he tries to catch Derek’s eyes as they’re downcast.

Once Derek is looking at Stiles again, he continues. “Erica said-- Listen, I know my crush isn’t exactly a secret, so when she said you’d meet me under the mistletoe… I assumed. That was both wrong and stupid of me.” Stiles watches as Derek scrunches his face and runs a hand down it.

Confusion courses through Stiles, and he scratches at his head. “ _Wait_ … What does your crush have to do with me?” And because, he’s a glutton for punishment and he absolutely does _not_ want to know the answer to this question but he, _of course_ , asks it anyway, “Who’s your crush?”

Derek stares at him incredulously and scoffs. “Come on Stiles. I’m already embarrassed enough because you rejected me…” Stiles continues to stare and shrugs. “You’re really gonna make me say it. Fine! You. I have a crush on you. I have for years. And stop with the cute and coy, it’s not like it was a secret…”

There’s no way he heard that right. Absolutely no way. But he doesn’t think anyone dislikes him enough to be that cruel, least of all Derek. Bouncing on the balls of his feet, a new rush of energy taking over his body at the possible excitement of a reciprocated crush, he blurts out, “ _Me_? You, Derek Hale, like me?”

“Yes, Stiles. Like I said, it’s not exactly a secret.”

His cheeks hurt with how wide his smile is spread and he can’t help but laugh in amusement at the confusion on Derek’s face. “Maybe not a secret, but I certainly didn’t know.” 

“How could you not…? Stiles, _everybody_ gives me shit for it.” Stiles shrinks at the comment. Of course, Derek would get shit for liking him, he’s nothing. “Not like there’s anything wrong with liking you…just cause I haven’t done anything about it.”

Oh. _Oh_! Derek likes him. Derek likes _him_. “I didn’t-- I mean you’re…and I’m…” When he gestures between them, Derek grabs his hand, pulling it to his chest.

“Stiles?” He searches Derek eyes, trying to find the right words to convey how he feels, that he likes him too.

Not wanting there to be any misunderstandings, Stiles figures direct is the best approach. “I like you too. I have for a while. I just didn’t think you would feel the same.”

He’s rewarded by a blinding smile. It makes his heart leap out of his chest, knowing that he put that smile on Derek’s face.

“I guess this explains why Erica was insistent that I come…”

“Yeah…” Derek brings Stiles’ hand up to his lips and places a chaste kiss on his knuckles. “So, Stiles… Since I like you and you like me… Will you go out with me?”

Pressing close, chest to chest, Stiles kisses him. He mutters _yes_ against Derek’s lips, wrapping his arms around his new boyfriend.

*****

Inside the house, Erica and Jackson high five as they look out the window at their two friends. “It’s about damn time,” she says as Jackson yells, “Fucking _finally_!”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
